Guy Fieri's Night Off
by PancakePie75
Summary: Based on a true story. Accounts taken by Isabella Ramirez and Carlotta Ferri. SMUT SMUT SMUT


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Guy Fieri leaned in to kiss Ralphie, pulling his into his arms. He left a trail of kisses down his neck as Ralphie's fingers tangled in his hair, indulging in the ability to do so without fear that his partner would pull away. Guy Fieri's kisses didn't stop at his collarbone. He paused very briefly to pull back and before Ralphie could protest he felt his shirt pulled over his head and tossed aside, revealing a royal blue lace bra. Ralphie was momentarily thankful for the makeover Alice had given his lingerie drawer through his shock at the sudden movement. his surprise was short lived as Guy Fieri puhed lust onto his, leaving no room for any othis emotions. Ralphie was grateful for it. He continued his trail of kisses down his chest as he felt one cool hand on his back unhooking his bra./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ralphie felt the most amazing sensation as Guy Fieri's lips met his right breast, his tongue running a circle around his nipple. His left hand bruhed across his othis breast and Ralphie arched into him as desire raced through his. Ralphie was nearly frantic, pulling at buttons on Guy Fieri's shirt, wanting to feel more of him. As Ralphie pulled the shirt off his body, Guy Fieri took the opportunity to reach for the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down his legs. For a brief moment Ralphie felt self-concious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Beautiful," Guy Fieri murmured against his skin as his lips again began adoring his body. Guy Fieri couldn't get enough of the taste of his skin against his lips as he roamed his chest again. Ralphie felt Guy Fieri push the self conscious thoughts from his head again, replacing them with deep desire. his hands drifted to Guy Fieri's belt buckle, pulling awkwardly. Ralphie was too completely lost in the divine pleasure Guy Fieri was making his feel to be capable of even the simple task of undoing his belt. This was surprisingly frustrating to his as he found hisself wanting to get into his pants with some urgency./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Sensing his lust mixed with frustration Guy Fieri couldn't help but grin, pausing only briefly again to remove his own pants. Ralphie was stunned to find hisself suddenly the overdressed one between the two of them. While he was still wearing the royal blue boyshorts which matched the bra currently laying on the floor, Guy Fieri was now completely naked. He was going commando. Ralphie's mouth dropped open and if he was being honest with hisself it was more in awe than surprise. Guy Fieri was flawless perfection in all his naked glory standing before his. The moment would have been perfect if only he knew what to do with him now that he had him naked, Ralphie thought wistfully, biting his bottom lip./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Ralphie was roused from staring at the god-like man before his by a low growling sound he realized was coming from Guy Fieri. His lips again found hiss and he welcomed them hungrily. Guy Fieri's hands drifted down his body and while distracting his with his tongue he slipped one finger of each hand into the waistband of his underwear. As he slowly pulled them down his legs he was certain he felt his heart skip a beat. Guy Fieri could feel anxiety pushing through the lust-filled haze he was pushing at his and an audible whimper escaped his lips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's okay, darlin'. We'll take it slow," Guy Fieri soothed./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""No," Ralphie nearly screamed. "I need you now, Guy Fieri." his anxiety was no longer over whethis or not this was a good idea. Now all he could think about was how badly he wanted him. "Please," he whined, feeling absolutely desperate to have him take his. The smile that spread across his face was stunning./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"(credit: /works/1870749/chapters/4437378)/p 


End file.
